


What Love Is

by LonelyIntrovert



Category: Call the Midwife, Poetry - Fandom, Pupcake I guess
Genre: Angst, Love, Other, Poetry, Romance, but not really, inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyIntrovert/pseuds/LonelyIntrovert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patsy's POV kinda like a poem? I don't know<br/>Angst I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Is

The things you knew once would never be the same

You had been isolated in your own manner, and you willingly barricaded yourself behind thick walls of pragmatism 

But then you saw HER

You fancied yourself an established person, in full control of your thoughts and feelings

But she broke that all down with a dimpled smile and a chirpy hello, which had you smitten instantly 

You lied to yourself at first, said it was nothing, and you tried to reign yourself back in. You became aloof, distant; this having worked in the past

But she pushed harder

She followed you into tight spaces, was only too eager to assist you in any task and often invited you to drink after work, which you declined for fear of your natural tendencies

At first

The thing was, you had started thinking about her more and more

She was persistent yet timid, almost as if she knew how to push your buttons and when to have you crawling back for more

She openly complemented you and observed your blush, which made her smile

She knew what she was doing

You remember that moment, that scared impulsive moment of yours when you could take it no longer and grabbed her hand before pulling her into your room late at night

You wanted to demand what her intentions were, you wanted her to tell you that no, nothing was going on, but as you stared down into her eyes, your voice died in your throat

You had noticed she was beautiful, but you had never seen her like that before; blue eyes bright and shining, lips parted and cheeks flushed

Her hands grasped at yours in a fashion that screamed that it was more than friendship, more than just a misunderstanding

And you squeezed back, first hesitantly, but then you smiled along with it

You hadn't a clue what you were doing; you weren't thinking at all, just being instinctive 

All you knew was the breath on your face and a giddy warmth in your belly and for a moment all was still and all was perfect as you leaned down and brushed your lips on hers

She had kissed back sweetly and gently, soft lips pressing back on yours and you felt you were touching the sun

What you knew next, and for several weeks afterwards was sunlight and happiness 

Brief touches as she walked by

Her flitting smile that dimpled her a cheeks that made you warm all over

Her hands in your hair as her lips pressed eagerly on yours

That scent of hers, that lavender and lemony aroma that would linger on your pillow, in which you would lay there and breathe it all in

But you found yourself wanting more; yearning for things that you knew would never be allowed or accepted 

She knew this too

And yet that night happened, that wonderful, blissful night

It was a bottle of malt whiskey and the scent of hair lacquer

A loosening of a garment, soon followed by another

Heavy breaths that mixed together, swollen lips that could not be satisfied 

Wandering hands that silently got urged to probe deeper

The grasping of bedsheets as feelings you have never felt before swept over you

That tidal wave of pleasure sweeping over you and the muffling of moans into her shoulder

That gentle, chaste kiss, that feeling of heat as you probed to bring her absolute ecstacy 

The look of complete bliss that suffused her features as she clung to you while crying out your name

You look down at her now, breathing heavy, eyes wide, lips parted and cheeks flushed

And you know that what your feeling is new, that it is tabboo, and you acknowledge that this is all a huge, wonderful mistake and that you could care less for once

This is what love must be


End file.
